oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Parha Billon
History Parha Billon was born on a 3rd of Arodus in a year of 953 in Bakonia, as a second son in a humble dwarven merchant family. It was a family tradition for the firstborn child to be raised in the art of trading, while any new child would be taught some other intellectual profession as Billon family seemed to have some contempt towards any form of physical labor. Starting from farmers and ending on soldiers, the Billon family members seemed to see people that earn money by using their body instead of mind, to be extremely expendable and unable to achieve anything interesting in their lives. That tradition was the reason why Parha decided to become a lorekeeper, a profession that was both considered to be respectful and important by Billon family. While Parha’s father, Stell, focused on schooling Parha’s elder brother, Vitall, the one that was responsible for teaching of Parha was his grandfather, Nichro, who was also a lorekeeper. Living and studying under the rule of Verifad and his reign of terror was far from perfect or even decent, yet Parha could still find joy in his studies, even if the chronicles available to study under the reign of vampire lord were most likely forged, this only made Parha more diligent in his history studies, and so now he is able to find any contradiction in the documents after enough time given, and thus being able to tell which chronicles were true, which were half true and which were a full blown propaganda made by undead lord. Of course considering that his head and neck have not divorced yet, it's obvious that Parha was smart enough to keep these informations for himself. Once the heroes came, and Verifad burned in a newly created volcano, Parha and his family rejoiced just as much as any other person in Bakonia. After the Alchemist named Grekor Eijonal many citizens tried to rebuild what Verifad corrupted, the economy, the authority and also the chronicles. With the amount of propaganda Verifad and his underlings created, it was a major blow to Bakonia culture, not only almost 800 centuries were full of suffering and tyranny, many uncountable generations before Verifad came were about to fall into oblivion due to undead reign trying to rewrite nation’s history. Luckily many scholars, Parha included, decided to help weeding out lies from their chronicles. It wasn’t a job that someone would credit Parha and other scholars for but it was an important task, and Parha along with hundreds if not thousands of scholars helped Bakonia with it. Eventually Parha decided to focus less on the past of Bekonia and decided to study the presence of it, thinking that now that Bakonia is a free nation, nothing stops people from writing down only 100% truth in their chronicles, so Parha decided that to do just that, with particular interest in the matters of theology, while not a religious himself he was really intrigued whom exactly dwarves will worship after the vampire Lord fallen. All of the dwarves seemed to worship the goddess of the sun, Sarenrae, as well as her creation: Oborok, the Magma Lord. However, the more Parha looked into the matter, and he was known for being dutiful when studying subjects, he started to see many, many differences between Magma Lord and Sun Goddess, to the point that he concluded that Oborok and Sarenrae have no connection, with Oborok not being a divine creation, but rather a divine being on its own. Parha’s family was sceptical about his findings, claiming that he must had misinterpreted something, but he knew that Oborok was a god on its own and he continued on his quest to find out more about the Magma Lord, even if everyone else keep telling him that he is chasing clouds, but Parha simply had to do it. What was his motivation? Curiosity? Perhaps at first but at some point curiosity changed to pity. To pity someone one considers a deity, that is a blasphemy if Parha ever heard one, but he just couldn’t help it. The more he researched Oborok the more tragic his life seemed to the scholar, starting from being created as a tribute and ending on being imprisoned for centuries. However, as he kept on researching Oborok, he understood something. Oborok has been betrayed and used by those that should had protected them, went through centuries of imprisonment and insanity, he was being used, abused and was slowly succumbing to madness, yet decided to keep on being a good and be a gentle person to those beneath him, to aid someone in times of need and protect people that need protecting and can’t even repay the favor. Oborok needs no pity, what Oborok truly needs is respect and recognition. And so curiosity changed to pity, and pity changed to respect and respect changed to devotion, as Parha decided that not only will he make the world know that Oborok is his own deity. Filled with inspiration and new devotion, Parha decided to go on a mission to help Oborok get the recognition and the following he deserves. Appearance Still fairly young by dwarven standards, Parha's main feature is that he has a very short beard (again, by dwarven standards). However, given that he is a cleric of god of magma and by extension fire, shaving his beard just a bit might had saved him many, many troubles. Personality Even though Parha is hardly an elitist and is far from being arrogant his upbringing in a family of “intellectuals” influence who he is now. Most importantly Parha respects both knowledge and knowledgeable people, such as teachers, mentors, scribes or of course scholars. However he seems to be a bit less comfortable in a company of people that seem to put little to no value in intelligence, or have a profession that does not require a lot of intellect, professions such as farmhands, fisherman, maybe even soldiers (with tacticians and leaders being exception). He doesn’t dislike them he just feels odd when surrounded by people like that, he definitely doesn’t feel like he is better than them, but he can’t help but be worried that people like that might think that he does in fact see himself as better than others, and thus they might dislike him on the sight. Still, he can’t help but to be fascinated with how a more simple people live their lives, and is always happy to offer teachings to people that seems to be interested in pursuing knowledge. When it comes to spreading the word of truth about Oborok, Parha seems to believe that no matter the status, everyone deserves to know the truth, and if they want to, they can worship the Magma Lord. After spending a large portion of his life in a nation controlled by undead tyrant that treated his people like slaves, Parha despises all of these things, that being: “undead”, “tyrants” and “Slavery”. However Parha seems to have a soft spot for elderly people, seeing them as sources of wisdom and people that have seen more than others, and thus they deserve some attention and respect, the fact that his main mentor throughout his youth was his grandfather also helped to create this life perspective. Friends Nichro Billon: Parha's grandfather and his main guardian throughout his life, he taught Parha how to be a lorekeeper and shared many of his wisdom with his grandson. A pretty old yet still active dwarf that is now one of the main scholars in the university in the Hold of Ejional. Stell Billon: Parha's father, while he was more focused on educating Parha's older brother they still have a relatively good relationship. As a merchant he travels a lot and last time he seen Parha he was going to travel to Kingdom of Egron to try his luck there. Vitall Billon: Parha's older brother and perhaps his best friend too, overall has a possitive and optimistic attitude and seems to be really passionate about being a merchant. He travels together with his father and unless something unexpected happened, should be along with him in the Kingdom of Egron. Enemies While not particularly orthodoxy, Parha's belief and preaching have not angered anyone yet and so he sleeps without any fear of guilt. Will he be able to keep the number of his enemies at 0 for a long time? Probably not but the longer he has no nemesis the better least according to him. Aspirations Parha's greatest desire is to correct his people and to make them see how much Oborok helped them, and he also wishes to make Oborok a better known deity, making him a real god and not just a local celebrity. Category:Player Character